


Birds of a Feather

by song_of_scrios



Series: All the Fills [2]
Category: Glee, White Collar
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_scrios/pseuds/song_of_scrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merge all the fandoms? XD<br/>Cooper is actually Neal!<br/>I gave it a title now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or White Collar  
> This was written back in January.

Since Blaine was little Cooper Anderson watched over his little brother. He was the one that picked him up from school when his missed the bus, the one that stood up for him when the bullies taunted him for wearing bowties in middle school, and he was the first person Blaine had told he was gay.

Cooper took it like any caring brother would do. He told Blaine that he couldn't care less about him if he was born purple or orange he would still be his little brother and he would always love him. But their parents weren't as pleased. Henry and Caroline Anderson were of old money; father an ex cop and lawyer and mother a pageant queen and in real estate. Cooper knew that they were never going to be there for Blaine so he swore he would.

So when he made a deal with his father he took it. He would go on to study law and give up his dreams of art for his brother. His brother would be allowed his freedom while he would be everything his parents wanted Blaine to be. When he left for New York he told his brother to call him if he ever needed him. He didn't think that he would need him in just a few years.

Blaine was outted soon into his first year of high school when he told his best friend he was gay. But he was proud and didn't cry; he wanted to be brave. So when he went to a dance with another guy he thought things would be safe. He was wrong.

Cooper got the call around midnight. Blaine was crying and he drove down without a moment's notice. By then he had already called the police and an ambulance. The hospital in Westerville was something not new to him. He himself had made himself home there on more than one occasion. But seeing his brother being sent there made his insides hurt.

The doctors told him that Blaine had a couple broken ribs and a ton of bruises. He felt sick. He felt even sicker when Blaine said he didn't want to press charges. And he hated his father even more when he said in a hushed tone that if Blaine wasn't gay none of this would have happened.

Appealing to his mother he told her to send him to a private school, somewhere that Blaine would be safe. He knew that she had long given up blaming herself and hating that Blaine was gay. He saw the look in her eyes when she saw her youngest son in a hospital bed.

Cooper stayed as long as he could before he had to go back. He buried himself in his studies. He got a job so he would have his own money. He began secretly taking extra courses at another collage in art history. He began thinking he could go beyond lawyer, perhaps toward counterfeit art, proving that they were real and fake. His parents didn't need to know.

Blaine called him less and less and soon he got a call every few months. It wasn't until March of Coopers's graduating year that he got an unexpected call from Blaine. His little brother was ecstatic. He went on and on about a boy that was finally his boyfriend, the most wonderful person in the world. Cooper was happy, happier than he had been in years.

Cooper's first case he worked on was a man claiming he stole a Monet. He could tell almost instantly that it was a fake. While beautifully made the painting wasn't aged right, it looked too young.

Cooper began painting again. Then he was approached by a man asking if he was interested in a business opportunity.

After a few months he got a call from his brother asking for advice. He was debating transferring schools in the next year but he was afraid. Cooper told him that it was okay to be afraid; it was human.

Cooper Anderson was dead, a person buried 6 feet under. There was only Neal Caffrey and his aliases.

Blaine held Kurt's hand in his as they strolled around New York. They had gone to the place Cooper had studied, to art museums and to the parks. The rest of New Directions were out and about the city. They had long since organised a setlist only to learn that the songs that they were going to sing were going to be chosen for them. That left them last minute decisions on who would be singing but time to themselves.

"It's beautiful here." Kurt admired the gardens and the iron chrubs that stood around the park.

"Yeah... you are..." Blaine sighed.

"You really know how to boost my ego don't you?"

"I guess I do." Blaine leaned in and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. Kurt fiddled with the small silver promise ring on his hand. The two smiled looking at each other fondly. Not noticing a man standing beneath a willow watching them.

The man was dressed in a three piece navy suit and tie, a fedora balanced on his head. He smiled watching the two. He would reveal himself to him eventually. Once Adler was dead and gone he would come back. He would tell his parents how far he had truly fallen; his life of crime and freedom.

He was happy to see his brother flying on his own.


End file.
